Hamish
Hamish is a low-born knight and master-at-arms of Northmarch in the service of House Cloverwood. Appearance and Character Hamish is a tall, barrel-chested man with broad-faced features and a furrowed brow. He has wild reddish-brown hair and a beard, starting to yellow and whiten with age. He has a thick, muscular frame, with a noticeable scar on his right forearm. Hamish is often somber due to his past. History Hamish was born on a simple farm near Firemarch in the Dornish Marches. His family worked the timber for the lords of House Cloverwood and raised sheep for wool. In 278 AC, Hamish married his love, a simple girl named Beila. Not long after Beila was murdered by bandits while with Hamish's unborn child. With little to live for, Hamish enlisted in Lord Thomad Cloverwood's army, hoping to find revenge on Beila's killers. Hamish claims he avenged his wife. Resignation and Reinstatement When Lord Thomad died in 281 AC, Hamish resigned his post after serving out his last months. He returned to his home near Firemarch. In 283 AC, he was approached by a wandering hedge knight named Ser Joyce. After dispatching a new group of ruffians plaguing Firemarch, the two agreed to return to Northmarch and attempt to aid in defending the Cloverwood's lands. Shattered Kingdoms: 283 AC - Ser Joyce Arrives at Firemarch Until the War of Five Kings Hamish rose through the ranks of Lord Mikel Cloverwood's infantry, soon commanding a company of a hundred men which Hamish recruited himself. They helped stem the tide of banditry that became rampant in the Dornish Marches and particularly in and around the areas of Northmarch and Firemarch. During one particularly fierce clash with bandits, Hamish saved Lord Mikel's life. In return, Lord Mikel knighted Hamish and made him master-at-arms at Castle Cloverwood. Master-at-Arms Ser Hamish trained both of Mikel Cloverwood's children, Lyonel and Timon, in the arts of war. Although Timon did not take to the training, Lyonel would later be knighted by his father on his eighteenth name-day. In 298 AC, shortly after the return of the bastard, Cillyan Flowers to Northmarch, Ser Hamish and others conspired to aid in the removal of bandits throughout the south of House Cloverwoods holdings. This was done so against the wishes of Lady Gwyn Cloverwood who was the acting steward of House Cloverwood. His conspirators were Ser Lyonel Cloverwood, Ser Valon Selan, Ser Cillyan Flowers and the Braavosi, Jenos Terro. After Ser Valon sent out scouts, Ser Hamish and the others led one hundred infantry south to Firemarch and found the bandits hiding. The House Cloverwood forces were successful in sending the bandits to flight, but found freeriders among the bandits which was a surprise. Hamish participates in the torture of a captured freerider, but the conspirators are unable to find out any information of use. Upon Hamish's return to Castle Cloverwood he participated on the side of Lyonel when Lady Gwyn threatened to disband the infantry after finding out about the use of the army without Lord Mikel's approval. Prelude: A House in Rot Attempted Capture of Wen Cloverwood After the bandits were defeated a series of events threatened House Cloverwood and Northmarch. In what seemed like coordinated events, Wen Cloverwood was attacked while going on a ride outside of Northmarch. Fortunately, Colin John and Ser Hamish accompanied the lady and fought off the attackers. On their return they learn of Septa Crugel's arrest and defends Lord Mikel from the assassination attempt before foiled by Lyonel. Abduction Attempt Musgood Aggression After returning with Wen Coverwood and Colin, Hamish entered the keep and found the lord's solar under attack. Ser Hamish was able to guard Lord Mikel until reinforcements arrived and bargained with the attackers. It wasn't long until the entire town was under attack by five hundred under the command of Charlthan Musgood. Along with Ser Lyonel, Hamish led House Cloverwood to victory. A Want of Power